1. Field
Provided is a method of preventing and/or treating a cancer, the method including co-administering a c-Met inhibitor and a beta-catenin inhibitor to a subject in need thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been shown that resistance to a drug having a specific target is more common compared to resistance to a drug having no specific target. In addition, it is also known that the indications on which a targeting drug has a therapeutic effect when it is treated alone are limited. Co-administration of two or more targeting drugs can lead to a subject overcoming resistance caused by exclusive treatment with only one of the targeting drugs, and can exhibit a therapeutic effect even on an indication on which only one of the targeting drugs have no therapeutic effect, maximizing the therapeutic effect. Such co-administration is expected to contribute to extending the scope of indications to be treated by target drugs and to overcoming resistance thereto.
Therefore, for more effective treatment of a disease, there remains a need to develop effective combination therapy targeting two or more targets.